Vendetta (Character By: Webberlover)
DON'T EDIT THIS PAGE!!!!!!!!! OR I'LL HAVE FFF BAN YOU! More to come... Vendetta is a 12-year-old half human- half vampire girl. (She is the only one in existence), She is the Princess of the Vampires and an Adventureress. ''' 'Biography' She has had hard life. The first 6 years of her life she spent with her father since her mother died after her and her brother’s birth. Her brother, Max, fallowed an hour later. Originally when she was born she was a Vampire and her Brother was a human. But as her brother died an hour later some his mortality came out of him and into her. Turning her into a half human- half Vampire girl and leaving her instead of normal blue eyes and her solid black hair she was born with, she was left with emerald green eyes and a green streak threw her hair. At the age of 3 she was given a magic emerald dagger that as her father’s words were “As you blossom into a princess, this dagger will blossom into a sword.” At the age of 5 she was given a small wolf pup (in my mind a Zorua) and named it Zorua. At the age of 6 she had killed her father to relive him of slavery due the The Lich. A day later she and Zorua had ran away from the castle. A big monster would have killed her and Zorua if it hadn’t been for a mysterious figure known as Darkrai. She and Zorua were taken back to a small meadow. There is where she met a kind soul named Kirlia. Darkrai took Vendetta and Zorua in like his siblings. For next 2 years Vendetta and Zorua spent with Darkrai and Kirlia. Darkrai helped Vendetta master her powers and she looked up to him as a Big Brother. Kirlia was there for Vendetta when Darkrai had to go on a mission as a bandit, (and to relive him of Vendetta and Zorua’s Energy.) Kirlia either like a Big Sister or a Baby Sitter to Vendetta. At the age of 8 she was made an honoree bandit by Darkrai and his fellow bandits. In the same year she met a small human boy (about the same age) named Xavier. He had found her playing with her Zorua while looking for firewood for his family. Earlier he had seen Vendetta (in her bandit uniform) return some stolen gold to his village. As she road away on her horse a ribbon fell out of her hair. Revealing long black hair with a hint of a green streak threw it. He noticed that she was wearing the exact same the clothes as the bandit, she had the same emerald sword as the bandit, her hair was long, black, and had a green steak through it like the bandits, and the same piercing yet passionate green eyes he had seen though the bandits mask and they were the exact same. He went up to her and confronted her about being the bandit. When she said she was the bandit, he asked her if she would like to train with him at his house and she said sure why not. So she told Darkrai and Kirlia she would be training with Xavier, her new friend and they said to go on and have fun but be back in time for dinner. Vendetta told them thank you and left with Xavier to go to his house. There she met Xavier’s parents, Joshua and Margaret, his brothers, Finn, Jake and Jermaine, and his sister Jessica. She also learned Xavier’s last name is Evans. She trained with them until it was time to go home. But before she left Xavier asked her to stay with him and his family since she was the most awesome Adventuress he had ever seen! She said she didn’t know but you can come over and play tomorrow. So she went home and ate dinner. Darkrai and Kirlia noticed Vendetta was unusually quite. They asked Zorua to ask Vendetta what is wrong. (Since they did not want to be yelled at by Vendetta and they knew Vendetta would never yell at Zorua. '''NEVER, EVER, EVER, IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER!!!!!!!!') So when Zorua asked Vendetta what is wrong she said that the boy Xavier asked her to live with him. Zorua just gave a weird look. She then added quickly “and his family too!” while blushing. (Vendetta: “I was not blushing!” ME: SHUT UP! Who’s telling the story here?!) Zorua breathed out in relief . Zorua Then asked, Wait if your leaving do get to come with you and if don’t get to come with you can I have your room? She then said ok, Yes you can come with since you are my best friend and DUDE! You can not have my ROOM! Then Zorua replied AWWWWWWW! Come on but I think you should go live with them since I get come with. Besides it will be a great way to see the world since we have only really stayed in the castle walls or this little village. Vendetta agreed that Zorua was right and asked Zorua to ask Darkrai and Kirlia to leave. Zorua replied with a question why? Then Vendetta said, “ I don’t have the heart to tell them.” Zorua just gave her of sympathy and with that he said ok then he went to ask them. Kirlia said it would a great opportunity for her to explore the world. But Darkrai disagreed. He thought that it was too dangerous for a little girl like herself to be out in the world with strangers. But Zorua pointed out that she lived with Darkrai and Kirlia for at least for 2 years and when they met they were complete strangers. “Yeah but.. “ started Darkrai but was stopped by Kirlia and she said “ Darkrai it’s time to let her go.” Darkrai looked outside at his adoptive sister. He has always loved her like his own. He couldn’t bear the thought of letting or losing his little sister. “ I will think about it but I make no promises.” I will tell Vendetta the news said Zorua as he left the room. Darkrai watched as Zorua told Vendetta and she screamed and then jumping around looking ever so happy. He then thought to himself “Maybe it is for the best that she leaves. I mean she needs friends her own age and you know friends of the same speicies. Besides it also might be safer for her if she had more people to protect her. I mean eventually we will each be fighting and I won’t be there to protect her and then something tragic will happen that I will forgive myself for not being there. Maybe tomorrow I will observed how well her and this boy Xavier get along. “ ''The next day Xavier came over to Vendetta’s Cottage. He was greeted by Vendetta hitting him with a basketball all he heard was Vendetta yelling, “Hey think fast!” and Darkrai scolding Vendetta. Xavier then said it was fine he was used to it since he had 3 brothers and an Adventurer for a dad. He noticed how Darkrai was eyeing him so added quickly “but I also have a the most caring mother and the sweetest sister!” There was an awkward silence. “Awkward silence… “ Xavier busted out laughing after Vendetta had said that. “OK then now that is out of the way we can play outside!” Vendetta said as she dragged Xavier outside (Which he went willingly!) First they played some Jungle ball for like 2 hours. Then they had some Pizza for Lunch. After they had food they were gonna go swimming but Kirlia told them they had to wait 30 minutes before swimming. So they were playing Go Poker (a cross between Go fish and Poker with Candy!) They learned quite a lot about each other while playing cards. Xavier learned she was the only Human-Vampire alive, She used to be a Vampire Princess, and she had a special connection with the creatures called Pokémon. Vendetta learned that Xavier was the only human alive (besides his brother Finn), he likes adventuring, and he was adopted after Joshua and Margaret had found him in the woods. So after they were done playing the game (Which BTW: Vendetta whooped him!) So randomly Vendetta climbed a tree. (Me: Don’t ask me why she did that cause I have no idea. Vendetta: CAUSE I’M FLIPPIN AWESOME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!! Me: O-o ok anyway back to the story….) So Xavier fallowed Vendetta into the tree. She was jumping up and down on an unsteady looking branch. “Vendetta Stop you might hurt yourself!” cried Xavier. “Don’t worry dude I’m-” She never got finish her sentence because at that moment the branch broke. Vendetta was about to scream but noticed that Xavier was holding her hand and trying to pull her up. (Notice that Vendetta can’t use her powers when she is afraid.) Vendetta was about to say my hero but Xavier had slipped and fallen with Vendetta still in hand and they fell into the pond below the tree. (Vendetta: -_-* “idiot”. Xavier: “WHAT!!!!”) “That was AWESOME!!!!” shouted Vendetta after they had both come from the water. “Do you want to do it again?” she asked. Xavier was about to say no but he looked at Vendetta and saw the desire in her eyes. The desire to do something to get a little rush. The desire to do it with him. So with a tinge of regret he said “Sure why not?” So they both jumped off the tree this time laughing. After got out Darkrai came up to them. He said “Vendetta you have my permission to live with Xavier and his family.” “Yes! Thank You Soooooo Much Darkrai. I Love You!” Vendetta had said that while hugging Darkrai to death. (Although I suppose he is already dead. That I do not know for sure.)““But there is one condition.” Darkrai said (V: = Vendetta, X:= Xavier, Z:=Zorua) ''V: Condition? What’s he talking about? X: I have no idea dude. V: Dude how are you in my mind? X: I also have no idea on that. Z: Oh! I connected our minds so we can have private conversations when other people are around! :D '' ''V: YOU WHAT!!!!!?????? And you did this without consulting us? Z: Yeps! X: WOW! Your Zorua is INSANE! V: Tell me about… X: Dude you should meet my Buneary. Now she is crazy! Z: Sweet! I get play mate! V: So you guys want to except the Condition? X: Sure, I mean how bad can it be? Z: Maybe we might get a bonus out of it! V: Ok So BREAK! (Normal Dialogue Now) “Sure Darkrai! We will accept the Condition!” said Vendetta on behalf of her friends. “These 2 Pokémon must go with you!” said Darkrai as he pointed to two water type Pokémon. “AWESOME! What are their names?” Vendetta asked. “The Turtle one is called a Squirtle and The Otter one is called an Oshawott.” Darkrai replied. “I think I’ll still call you Oshawott but I’ll call you Tank.” “Awwwww! Why does he get a nickname but I don’t!” whined Oshawott. “Well your name sounds close to Awesome which I’m guessing you are.” Vendetta explained, “ I am Awesome aren’t I?” said Oshawott ''(Think Conversation) '' ''X: I think you gave Oshawott an ego '' ''V: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! '' (Normal Dialogue Now) “So why did you name me Tank?” asked Tank. “Well your built like one aren’t you? Besides you got that sturdy shell to protect you. So your tank” explained Vendetta. '' '' Category:Webberlovers characters